Light of Snow
by Saturn4
Summary: This fic is about Quatre and his past and why he gets sad everytime it snows. It's a stupid summary but the fics cool. Please r/r.


1 Name: Hina Waltz  
  
Age: 15  
  
Gender: Female  
  
Height: 154 cm  
  
Weight: 38 kg  
  
Nationality: American  
  
Eye color: Brown  
  
Hair color: Brown  
  
Blood type: O  
  
Family: Father and Mother  
  
Home: Originally L4 Colony but now L2 Colony  
  
  
  
???Light of Snow ??  
  
Light of You  
  
Quatre smiled at the perfect snowman. A snowball suddenly flew over his shoulder. He turned to see the brown haired attacker. "No! You'll ruin it!" Quatre cried. The brown haired covered her mouth and slowly looked down with a low, "I'm sorry Quatre." Quatre turned now to see the snowball had destroyed the face of the snowman. The brown haired sniffed lightly as her eyes glazed over. A snowball suddenly hit her in the arm. She looks up at the laughing Quatre. "You're not mad?" She asks. Quatre smiles and picks up another snowball. "No, but I will be if you don't cheer up." He says, readying a second snowball. The girl wiped her eyes with the back of her coat sleeve. A smile appeared on her face. The two laugh and Quatre drops the snowball. The girl joins him and they begin to repair the snowman. The girl glances at the smiling Quatre. A light blush covers her face. Her own smile now widening. She looks around slowly before looking back to Quatre. "Quatre?" She asks. "Huh?" Quatre responded, looking over at his friend. She suddenly lunged forward and kissed him on the cheek. Quatre looked wide- eyed as she backed up. Both were blushing. She smiled. "You just looked so cute." She giggled. Quatre's cheeks got redder.  
  
?????????????????????????  
  
When The Sun Comes Up  
  
Quatre sat in the music room in his mansion. A violin teacher watched as he played. He came to a stop. "Good Quatre. You are learning quite quickly." The teacher said happily. Quatre looked down at his violin in thought. 'Where's Hina? She's always here for my lessons.' He stood and walked to the window. He saw her. She was sitting out in the garden by the pond. He jogged to his chair, laid down his violin, said his peace to the teacher and ran out the door. As he got closer he heard the girl's sobs. "Hina?" He asked as he slowed down as he reached her. Hina looked up at him. Tears rolled down her cheeks. Seeing him made her cry even more. "What's wrong?" Quatre asks. Hina stands and wraps her arms around her friend. "Oh Quatre!" She sobs. Quatre looked confused but gave a weak smile. "What's wrong Hina, please tell me." He begged. Hina pulled back and gave one more cry into the sleeved that dangled past her palms. She looked up at him. "I'm leaving." She said, barely able to make out the words. Sadness hit Quatre's face. "No! Why?" He asked. Hina shrugged. "It's my father. He is needed in L2. Quatre I don't want to leave!" She cries. Quatre was sad but didn't cry. "Will you be coming back?" He asks. Hina shakes her head. "My daddy said it's a permanent transfer and that I will make new friends. Quatre I don't want new friends. I want to stay here with you!" She cries. She jumps back into his arms. Quatre wraps her in his arms and closes his eyes. The strawberry smell of her hair filled his nose. He would miss her to.  
  
?????????????????????????  
  
Nothing Lasts Forever  
  
Quatre and Hina walk with their parents through the station. Quatre's father looked to Hina's father. "Will they allow you to leave?" He asked. Hina's father nodded. "The Federation is transporting us." He said. Hina stared at the ground as she walked. She hated her father. She looks at Quatre who was also looking to the ground as he walked. A Federation soldier walked up to the group. "Mr. Waltz and family, your craft awaits." He announced. Hina's father nodded to the soldier and turn back to Quatre's father. "Well we'll be off then. We don't want to make the Federation wait." He said almost sarcastically. (Remember, the Federation has banned all transpiration and so it is sort of an honor to be able to leave. The only thing is that they can't come back. Stupid Federation!) The two fathers shook hands. "Be careful my friend." Quatre's father said. "You to." Hina's father responded. The two shook hands and Hina's father placed his hand on her shoulder. "It seems my daughter has become quite fond of your son." He said. "Yes, I hate to tear apart such a blooming relationship." The two gave one last respectful nod and the Waltz family walked toward the hatch. Hina looked back at Quatre as her mother dragged her to the hatch. Hina's hand was stretched out as she called to her friend. "Quatre!" She sobbed. Quatre lifted his arm up. Hina sobbed as Quatre left her sight and she was pulled into the carrier. Her eyes fell down to her hand, which now went to the locket around her neck. She sobbed harder placing it over her heart.  
  
Quatre watched the carrier leave the station. His father's hand rested upon his shoulder in a comforting manner. Quatre could barely see the outline of his friend who didn't even bother to look out her window but instead cried over Quatre whom she felt she would never see again.  
  
?????????????????????????  
  
Memories  
  
Quatre sat in front of the fireplace. Christmas was coming around once more. Even though his new friends surrounded him, he felt lonely. This always happened. Every year around Christmas, he would remember her and dwell over what he felt must have been a dream. He pulled the blanket closer to his chin. He looked around at them. Heero, Duo, Wufei, Trowa. True, they were great friends but no one could ever replace Hina. She was special.  
  
Hina wrapped herself up in a large blanket. She looked around at her friends. She had many friends. She should be happy, but not around Christmas. Christmas was a terrible holiday. She hated feeling so terrible. So broken. She listened as her friends laughed and all cuddled under the large blanket. The heater was broken and they were forced to hide under thick blankets and sip hot coco. She looked down and watched as the steam misted up from her mug. She watched the surface make small ripples as she shook in coldness. She wondered what Quatre was doing. She worried so much about him. Especially lately, she had seen on the news how the people of L4 rebelled against Quatre's father. She cried when she saw them shooting the resource he was on. It hurt even worse when she noticed the small shuttle that was in the way. She saw it fly off with only lightly damaged. Where was he? Was he safe? Maybe he was with one of his sisters.  
  
?????????????????????????  
  
What Winter Brings  
  
Quatre looked up at Trowa as he walked up. "We have a new mission." He says. "Where are we going?" Wufei asks. Trowa looks over at him. "L2" Duo's eyes light up. "I'm going home!" He says jumping up and down in joy. Everybody ignored him. Except for Quatre. 'L2?' His eyes wander back to his folded hands. 'No. It's been ten years. She's probably gone by now.' He stood and walked off to his room.  
  
Hina sighed as she struggled to cover herself fully with the blanket. The others were asleep already. She looked up at the ceiling. A chill ran through her body. A warm chill. She gave a weak smile and pulled the blanket closer to her chin and closed her eyes. 'Quatre.'  
  
Quatre walked up to the school. He looked over at all the students who lay out on the grass. He looked over at the dorms, which were not far. Looked normal enough. "It doesn't look like an OZ school does it? Looks so normal." Duo whispered to the gang. Quatre glanced back at him. He pulled at his coat. "Yeah but it's freezing out here. Why are they out here?" Quatre asked. "Well, there with OZ, what do you expect?" Duo laughs. Quatre shrugs and the five walk off into the school.  
  
Hina looks over at her friends. She pulls at her coat. "Guys it's freezing!" She cries. They look at her and laugh. "Hina you're getting pale." Hina laughs. "That's cause I'm freezing! Why aren't we inside?" "It's cold in there to. You should spend more time outside." One of her friends poked with a laugh. She smiles. "Look snow!" A voice called out. Everyone looked up at the sky. "Where?" Another voice called out. Hina watched as a small flake of snow twirled down and landed on her cheek. Her friends had seen this and laughed but Hina had sad eyes. She wiped her face with her sleeve and picked up her stuff. "I'm going inside." She said lowly. Her friends agreed it was not a good idea to stay out in the snow. They all headed inside.  
  
Quatre sat down in a chair in the hall. "Look it's snowing!" Someone in the hall called. Everyone ran to the windows, which lined the walls. Quatre looked down at his hands. Duo looked over at Quatre. "What? Don't tell me you don't like snow." He said. Quatre looked up at him. "No. I like snow. Just not when I have to look at it alone." He said. Duo looked at him with a confused gaze. "You're weird." He said looking back at the large windows. A group of girls passed in front of them. Duo's eyes followed them. He couldn't help but overhear their conversation. "I hope they fix the heaters in the dorms soon." "Yeah!" Duo looked over at Quatre. "Hey Quatre. I found out why all those people were outside!" He said. Quatre looked up at him. "Why?" He asked. "The heater in the dorm is broken." He said cheerfully. "Great." Quatre moaned looking back down at his hands.  
  
?????????????????????????  
  
Guidance  
  
Quatre sighed to himself as he pulled at the blanket. "Damn heater." Duo growled, who by now was just as pissed as Quatre. Duo sat up. "I can't feel my hands!" He cried looking at them. Quatre looked at him. "Go to bed Maxwell!" Wufei snapped. Duo pouted. "I can't. It's to cold." He whimpered. Wufei grunted and rolled onto his side. Duo looked over at Quatre. "What was the mission again?" Quatre asks. "We are supposed to get some information and then we blow this whole place up." Duo says. Quatre nods and closes his eyes. Then opens them back up with shock. "Wait! But what about the students?!?" Quatre cries. "They go down with the ship. Hey, they're with OZ remember." Duo says. Quatre looks down at his pillow. "It just doesn't seem right." He says.  
  
Hina lies on her side. She was trying to sleep but couldn't over her friends constant chattering. "Did you see the new students?" One asks. "Yeah, you mean the five boys?" another asks. "Yeah their so cute!" Hina sits up. "Do you even know their names?" She asks. They look upon themselves. "Uh.no. Do you?" They ask. Hina rolls her eyes. "Don't talk about them until you know their names." She growls laying back down. Her friends groan and lay down. "Goodnight Hina." They say. "Goodnight." She sighs.  
  
Quatre leaned his head against his hand. He would normally be the cheery one, but not around Christmas. Especially since it was snowing. He rolled his pencil along his desk. (My favorite in school sport! Ok, it's kinda a sport. Give me a break!) He didn't care about the history of the colony. He wouldn't be here for long. They were destroying it the next day anyway. He lowered his head and began to blow the pencil up and down the desktop.  
  
"Class we have a new student." Hina reluctantly looked up to see a boy with long brown hair. She rolled her eyes as the teacher placed him beside her. "She will show you around the school for the rest of the day." The teacher said. Hina gave a low moan, which sent the class into giggles. Hina felt sorry for the boy. She knew she was being the bad kid but she wasn't in the mood for being a damn guide. The boy sat down. The class continued and he leaned over. "Hi. I'm Duo." He said. Hina looked over. "I'm not interested." She said harshly. Duo looked upset. "Fine. Be that way. It doesn't bother me. I could expect at least that much from a oh!." He cut his own words short. Hina lifted an eyebrow. "A what?" She asks, a bit nicer. "Nothing." Duo said. Hina frowned. "Fine. See if I care." She growled. She began to twirl her pencil in her fingertips. Duo watched. A light smile hit her face. She looked up at him with a new feeling of happiness. "So where are you from?" She asks. "Here, but I've been in L4 for the last year." He said. Hina's eyes got wide, he mouth gaped, and her pencil fell from her hand. She leaned closer with excitement. "How is it? Is it ok? How is the Winner family? Are they ok?" She asks. Duo smiles. "Well, I see you can smile." He says. Hina shrugs. "Sorry for coming off so mean. I've been in a bad mood lately. I don't like the winter." She says. Duo nods. "Understood. I have a friend who hates the snow. It takes all types I guess." He said. Hina smiles. 'He's not so bad. I guess I wont mind showing him around.'  
  
?????????????????????????  
  
Light of Good  
  
Quatre felt his hands tremble. He didn't know why, but he didn't want to destroy this institute. Maybe it was the students who didn't seem like OZ pilots at all. They didn't have that mean glare the OZ soldiers usually gave him. Maybe it wasn't this school at all. Maybe he was just cold. He blew warm air on his hands and rubbed them together.  
  
Hina looked down at her hands. "Damn." She growled to herself. She didn't know what it was. But she didn't like the feeling she got from Duo. Every time she said something about OZ he would roll his eyes. A lot of the students here were OZ trainees. She wasn't one of them but she didn't hold anything against them. Her friends were OZ trainees. She just wondered if he hated OZ so much, why would he join this school? It made her uneasy. She didn't like it. Every time she thought about it she hated the answer she came up with. 'He's gonna do something to the school. I can just feel it. Should I tell? But what if I'm wrong?' "Damn." She growled again. She looks over at her sleeping friends. It figures. When she's trying to sleep they want to stay up but if she can't sleep then they are asleep. She stood and wrapped a housecoat around her. She walked to the door. 'I'll take a walk and clear my mind.' She thought. She walked down the hall. "Where are you going?" A voice asked. She turned around to see a blonde haired boy. "Can't sleep. I'm gonna take a walk. Do me a favor, don't tell." She says. The boy looks around. "May I join you? I can't sleep either." He says. Hina shrugs. "Sure, misery loves company." She mumbles under her breathe. The boy walked up to her side and they began to talk. "Why are you miserable?" He asked. "I hate winter. And it really doesn't help about the heaters." She says. "Yeah, I hear you." Hina looked at the boy for a second and quickly looked away. "No." She whispered to herself. "What?" The boy asked. "Nothing." She said quickly. The boy shrugged it off. "So, you want to be an Ozzie pilot?" He asks. Hina shook her head. "Nah. My parents sent me here. But I don't mind. My friends are here so I'm ok. They say I don't have to be an OZ pilot if I don't want to so I'm all up for it. But don't hold it against me." Hina said with a smile. He nodded with a light laugh. "No, I'm not a big fan of OZ either. I just came with some friends of mine." Hina nodded. "So, why couldn't you sleep?" He asked. "Just thinking. I'm worried." Hina said. "About what?" He asked. "Well, promise not to tell, but I met this guy today. He totally hates OZ and I'm afraid he'll do something to the school. I know I'm probably over shooting it but I can't help but worry. This school has become a home for me. I've gone through so much with the people here. These people have become my family. I don't know if you can understand that." Hina whispered. He looked down. "I can." Hina looked up. "Well, it was nice meeting you, but it's late and I think I can sleep now that I've gotten it off my chest! Thanks! C-ya!" With that Hina ran off.  
  
Quatre walked back into the room. He looked over his friends. 'What am I going to do?'  
  
?????????????????????????  
  
Damage  
  
Quatre looked at his friends. They had skipped class and were off to get their gundams. Quatre remembered the girl from last night and all the things she had said. He didn't know what he was going to do once they were there. He looked down sadly.  
  
Hina smiled at her friends. "Why are you so happy?" They asked. She shrugged. "A guy?" Someone added. Hina smiled. "Sort of. I just realized that I need to get over the past and that I'm surrounded by great friends who love me and I love them to." Hina said. All the girls awed. The alarm suddenly went off causing everyone to jump. "What's that alarm?" Hina cried. "Intruder!" One of her friends cried. "To the mobile suits!" Another called. Hina ran to the door and blocked it. "No! I can't let you go!" She cried. "Hina this is serious!" "So am I! I can't loose you! You're my family!" She cried. She noticed the stern looks her friends had. She had never seen this side of them before. "Hina move! You don't understand how serious this is." Hina cried as she stepped aside and the room was quickly empty. She slid to her knees as she sobbed. "Damn you Duo! Damn you!" She suddenly looked up. She ran to her bed, leaned down, and grabbed a gun. She ran out the door. A large explosion went off behind her. Hina turned. She saw the damage and smoke filled the air. She gave a cry and ran off.  
  
Quatre felt his blood run cold. People were running to the suits. Now several had emerged and were fighting though it was an easy win. These kids were still learning to pilot the suits much less battle with one.  
  
Hina reached the front doors. She gaped up at the large gundam. "Oh my god!" She cried. She looked down at her gun. "This is worthless, but I can't just sit by helplessly and be killed without a fight." She ran out the doors. "Damn you Duo!!!" She screamed. Quatre looks over at the sound of his friend's name. 'What's she doing?' "You bastard! You fucking bastard! They're just kids like you and me! Why they hell??? They aren't even a threat!" She cried. She pulled up the gun. "That stupid girl again?" Duo's voice came over the communicator. "How does she know your name?" Quatre asks. "She showed me around school." Duo said. 'So it was Duo she was talking about.' Quatre thought. "Either way, she knows you're a gundam pilot. She can't live." Heero's rough voice came over the communicator. Quatre looked down at the crying girl. 'Why did you come out here if you knew we would kill you?' He thought. She suddenly fell to her knees in the snow.  
  
?????????????????????????  
  
Don't Cry  
  
Quatre felt terrible. He didn't want her to die. She wasn't an OZ pilot. She was just a normal girl whose parents sent her to this school.  
  
Hina looked down. Her hands were trembling. She dropped her gun in the snow and lifted her hands to the locket around her neck. She opened it. On one side was a picture of a darling brown haired girl and on the other was the most adorable little blonde haired boy. She cried. Hina looked up at the tall black gundam, which she felt was Duo. She lifted her gun. She fired once. Duo laughed. He pulled back his scythe. "Stupid Hina!" He called. Quatre's eyes widen. "DUO STOP!!!" He cried. Duo stopped just in time. The scythe was close enough that Hina could feel the warmth coming off of it. She looked up with emotionless eyes. Duo looked back at Quatre. "What's up Quatre?" He asked. "Duo please stop. Don't hurt her. Please." He said. Quatre opens the hatch to his gundam. Hina looks at him. A frown hits her face. "You. I can't believe you. After everything I said. You knew. You knew and you let me feel better." Quatre jumped down in front of her. "Hina stop. I'm sorry. I didn't know. I'm just.I'm so glad." Hina tilted her head. "What the hell are you talking about?" She asked. "It's me, Quatre." Hina's eyes widened lightly and sadness came to her eyes. "Quatre?" She whispered. He nodded. Hina sobbed. "No. You can't be Quatre." She cried. Quatre looked at her sadly. "I'm so sorry Hina. I didn't know." Hina slid into his arms. "Quatre."  
  
  
  
???Fini ?? 


End file.
